Abigail Granger
See the relevent article for her non-canon appearance in The Lost Chapters, her appearance in Junior, her appearance in New Word Order or her mentioned appearance in the Apocalypse Survival Guide "No. Here, keep this safe, just in case some other lost traveller finds themselves here. This will come in handy. ... I know '''exactly' what I want to do," '' -- Abigail decides to remain in Banff National Park with the Survivalist Abigail Granger, later known by the New Banffians as The Mother of the Treehouse,' '''is a main character who was born after the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios, and the protagonist of Wild Rose Country. ''The traumatized daughter of Ajax and the biological niece of Kyle Granger, Abigail escaped from the Frontier alongside her mother and took up residence in Adams Air Force Base. Fully aware of her Frontiersmen fate, Abigail has taken every road possible to not end up like her father and fought against him in the war with the Frontiersmen, even fighting in the Battle of Archangel despite her young age. After her father's defeat and over the next few years, Abigail matured into a strong young woman determined to make her mark in the world, rising to Edwards' inner circle alongside her uncle as one of Edwards' most trusted and skilled fighters. After the defeat of the Fear, Abigail becomes the leader of Prescott. After suffering some of the worst minutes of her life at the vicious hands of Antony Eden, Abigail gave birth to his son, Thomas, and, with a new personal motive in the fight, co-led the New Graystone Military in the war against the Government. She was engraved in Commonwealth history forever when she single-handedly destroyed the last remaining missile silo in D.C and - much like he had done to her - broke Eden's spirit by shattering his beloved baseball bat "Sasha". Her actions arguably defeated the Government once and for all. During the events of the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age''' Extension]], Abigail led a scouting force up north to Canada to locate new settlements and so was absent for many of the events that transpired, including the West-East Coast War. She has not been heard of since she left on the expedition, although it was assumed by many she remained in Canada, most likely living amongst the tribals that have been reported in the region. Knowing that her loved ones would believe she was dead and her son no longer needed her, Abigail settled down with the Survivalist, spending the rest of her life protecting the idyllic sanctuary of the Wild Rose Country. Overview Personality Introduced as a shy young girl, Abigail's true worth and skill are demonstrated not minutes after she is introduced, saving Edwards' life from an attempted assassination. As she matures, Abigail is revealed to be significantly hardened by her life and suffering under the Frontiersmen. Post-Apocalypse Abigail was born approximately 8 years after the outbreak, the result of a violent and traumatic night between her mother and Hector Granger. She was raised among the People and taught many of their ways until her father led the purge of the tribe and created the Frontiersmen. When her father declared herself a prophet, Abigail became his Lamb, forced to one day take up her father's mantle. Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Season 19 Season 20 Season 21 Season 1 ('Wild Rose Country') Season 2 ('Wild Rose Country') 'Strong and Free' Abigail awakes with a bandaged up in a strange hut. Season 3 ('Wild Rose Country') Abigail will appear in this season. Killed Victims * Ajax (indirectly caused) * Gabriel Terrance (indirectly caused) * Thomas Richardson (alive) * 5 unnamed members of the Frontiersmen * 3 unnamed members of the Church of Necro * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Ajax "My Lamb...why?" Abigail intensely hates her father Ajax, both due to his actions as leader of the Frontiersmen and for assigning her a future as his successor, a fate she has fought against since she discovered it. Kyle Granger "I don't want to see him ... Let's go to that new park," Compared to her father, Abigail deeply loves her uncle Kyle. Alex Junior "Listen, I love what we had. It was special...and I want it. But I can't have it. Neither of us can. ... No! We can't do this anymore. We can't...I can't..." '' '-- Abigail refuses to restart her affair with AJ''' Abigail and AJ have a good yet often turbulent relationship. They started off as good friends and allies, and AJ expressed admiration for his skill as a soldier despite her young age. When Abigail matured, she developed an attraction for AJ. AJ, for his part, was suffering was PTSD due to his tour with the Corps and was growing distant from Sarah. Mike Trapp Abigail and Mike have a good friendship that eventually blossomed into an intimate relationship despite their age gap. Abigail was instantly thankful that the Survivalist had saved her life in the blizzard and introduced her to the tribals, and sought him out for him to train her the survival technique she would require for her journey south back to the Commonwealth. Abigail appears rather fearful of Mike when his inner brutality is revealed when he kills a member of the Church of Necro in revenge for the death of Elder Pearl. Once Mike reveals bits of his past, including his former role as a bandit recruiter, raider and avenger of those who have been attacked by people like him, their relationship becomes physical, with Abigail empathising with Mike's struggle with his natural killing instinct. She confides in him her numerous traumatic experiences, including her childhood under Ajax, losing her hand to Berto, and her rape at the hands of Eden and the subsequent birth of her son. With the Church of Necro driven back across the river and the tribals safe, Abigail decides to remain in Banff National Park and live alongside the Survivalist. Two years later, it is revealed that Mike proposed to Abigail and she accepted, proving they are very much in love. Antony Eden "You have a son, Eden...by that girl you raped. My goddamn niece...he's already more of a man than you'll ever be," '' '-- Kyle finally confronts Antony Eden''' Although Abigail and President Eden have only interacted on one occasion, it was a deeply traumatic experience. Quotes * "Why should you be scared of me? I'm the daughter of Ajax. That type of evil flows in my veins," * "You are not '''stupid' people! You cannot let these people ruin your lives! Edwards is doing what you asked him to do. He's removing them from the equation. He's fixing things! If you fall down now, you will be at their mercy forever. Edwards thinks if we band together than they will be at our '''mercy -- he's trying to '''help us all! If the Veteran says this is something we must do, then we have to do this! He is something we can trust, something we can believe in. Cause if there's one thing in the world that I know above all else, it's this...I believe in Harry Edwards,"'' Trivia * Her signature weapon is a hunting bow previously used by Drew Stanton. ** Abigail fashions most of her own arrows. * She is one of the many amputees in the series, having lost her left hand to Berto. ** Shortly before the war with the Government, Abigail gains a prosthetic. * According to a staff poll, Abigail is the character that the EDStudios writing team feels most sorry for, as well as their fifth favourite character. * Abigail was conceived from rape and her own son was conceived from rape. * Abigail appears to have an attraction to older men, having relationships with AJ and Mike Trapp. ** Her relationship with Mike has the greatest age difference than any relationship in the series. ** Her attraction to older men is also referenced in Junior, where she is in a relationship with AJ. * She is the only remaining member of the Granger family with an "Alive" status, although she hasn't been seen in the series since 'Of Pain and Suffering'. * She is the first member of the Granger family to get her own spin-off, the other being Kyle in a currently untitled spin-off. Category:EDStudios Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Commonwealth of New Graystone Category:Prescott Category:Granger Family Category:Protagonists Category:Amputated Victims Category:Married